Dance of A Lifetime
by BlueMoonHowler
Summary: Hermione's been slipped a love potion, Draco too. Draco's proposed to Hermione, who accepted. Forgotten people emerge from the past and Hermione is lost to herself. Can she be saved? HGDM fic. written before OoTP
1. It Begins

**Dance of A Lifetime**

The sky was bright and cheery but nothing could have made Hermione feel better that day. Poor Hermione had had a cold at first but then fell seriously ill. The poor girl was just getting better in her bed at home but she had missed most of her summer holiday because of her illness. That day was no different from the last except for the fact that she had actually been able to keep all of her food down without throwing up all over everything. No one had visited her or paid her any attention except for her mum and dad and she was a bit lonely. Hermione decided to write to Harry and Ron about her getting better, even though neither of them had responded to her letter proclaiming that she was ill in the first place. She knew that they had received their respective letters because she had hired a postal owl to deliver it. Hermione did receive, however, a package from none other than Draco Malfoy a few days later… It had been sitting there all summer and she still hadn't opened it for fear of it being cursed.

She decided that day to open it. She hadn't thought that Draco of all people would remember her birthday and was surprised to find a perfectly normal (well, normal to wizards) birthday card and a wrapped gift inside. She hastened to read it and found (in Draco's hand writing) a sweet and kind happy birthday and get well note and attached to it was the most beautiful pair of earrings that she had ever seen. There was also a reference to the gift inside the package, which she then turned to open. Inside the wrapped parcel was a- dare I say it - party invitation accompanied by a gorgeous silken blue gown, the like of which Hermione had never seen before. There was a date pinned to the gown along with a small note stating that if she couldn't make it to the previous one, she could just go online and E-mail Draco and they (as in his parents) would simply change it to whenever she chose fit to arrive. Hermione was utterly speechless and curious about whether or not Draco truly meant his offer or if he was just trying to dupe the poor girl.

It just so happened that Draco WASN'T trying to dupe her and was just trying to be nice to his future Fiancé. He had grown quite fond of her in those private study halls she had been giving him in the library all year and was going to make her like him back if it was the last thing he ever did. He even fantasized about him and her together for a long time and was hoping his fantasies would be come reality as time passed. The wealthy teen had known for a while that Hermione was ill for he had ordered a house elf to watch her at all times and to take pictures of her when she…. Never mind any of that, it will be told in due time.

Now back to Hermione. She considered not going top this dance of Draco's just to be rude but thought against it immediately. If she did that, Draco would, she was sure of it, curse her into oblivion or worse. She had, in truth, had many dreams of Draco while in her fevered sleep and had thought nothing of it. Now though, she decided, she would allow that rude git a chance to make everything up to her. In his own way, he was kind of charming, she decided. She'd always had a little bit of a crush on him even though he was rude and extremely snobby… But that was to be expected seeing as he was a pure blooded wizard and she a muggle born witch. She always thought if he was just a tad bit less arrogant he would make a fine suitor indeed, but had never been able to admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter. Hermione always hated when she was right about something she didn't want to be true, especially if was her feelings for a one Draco Malfoy. She never wanted to be right again for a while after she figured out how much she liked him. But all of this gorgeous stuff made up for all of the arrogance and snobby-ness that she hated.

Back with Draco, we see that the dance/party is to take place the next day at Malfoy Manor. Everything is ready except for the fact that Hermione had not responded to the invitation he had sent to her 2 months ago. He had expected this. A few minutes later Draco was going over the plans for the next day when he was undertaken by the urge to write to Hermione and tell her that the dance was in her honor and not just some ploy to get her to come to his house.

Hermione had no difficulty fitting into her dress and was just about to get on her way to Malfoy Manor when an owl pecked at her window. She turned to retrieve her mail and noticed it was Draco's Eagle owl and not Hedwig or Pig. Having this unexpected visitor in her home, she was gracious enough to give it food and water before allowing it to leave. She opened the letter from Draco and read,

Dearest Hermione,

It seems as if you have accepted my offer of a dance at Malfoy Manor and I would be pleased to inform you of the event. It seems that my parents (as in my mother and her new husband) agreed with me when I implored them to whom I should be married. I suggested you as a suitor and they both agreed. This dance is in your honor and seeing as you are wearing the gown I picked out for you to wear, it seems you agree as well to marry me. It will become a more formal occasion when I ask for your hand directly at the end of the ball, to which I also invited Harry and Ronald who have also agreed to come on the condition that I go no where near them. It comes down to this: if you even so much as shake your head as a 'no' when I ask for your hand, I shall marry you any ways because I love you.

With sincerest love,

Draco

As she finished reading this, Hermione was overjoyed and completely appalled by this letter that she received. Also, she was happy to be reunited with Harry and Ron, her two best friends. As Hermione left, she looked over her shoulder at the card from Draco that she had set on her shelf… 'Wow', she thought as she imagined living in such a marvelous place as Malfoy Manor and loving such a man in the process.

Draco imagined living with and loving Hermione just as she was thinking the same thing about him. Draco had every thought, word and movement planned for later at the dance as Hermione made her way over. Draco always had a problem thinking straight around Hermione and wanted everything clear before she arrived. The problem was that Harry and Ron arrived just before Hermione did and were greeted by Draco instead of the servant who normally has the job.

Hermione approached the Manor as if her feet were made of glass and as she walked she noticed Harry and Ron's backs at the door and it looked as if Ron was yelling. Then she heard it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU GIT? I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HER AT ALL YOU ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO PAY!" screamed Ron as Hermione walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to yell at whoever was bugging him and found that it was Hermione. "Oh, err… Hey there 'Mione, how've u been?"

"Absolutely spiffing Ron now would you please step out of my way? I have a dance to attend." She answered as she pushed past him and kissed Draco on the cheek.

Ron turned to Harry after Hermione kissed Draco and said, "What in the hell was that about?" as they walked into the Manor with their girlfriends who had gone inside before them.

"I dunno Ron. I think Hermione is a little miffed about you yelling at Malfoy…. I wonder why?"

"I know! Normally she'd be yelling louder, but this time she kisses the slimy git!" answered Ron as his beautiful girlfriend walked away to find the snack table.

Hermione stopped just inside the door to wait for Draco and when he stepped inside, he locked the door magically for some reason. Hermione guessed that everyone had arrived. As the first song began, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out to the dance floor. The first song was not, in fact, by any kind of magical band, but from the band Santana! They just so happened to be Hermione's favorite band at the current time. The song was Migra Migra, one of Hermione's very favorites: (yes, it's a mostly Spanish song)

Migra migra pinche migra

Dejame en pas

(Repeat)

Malicia veo en tus ojos des-

Precio en tu corazon

(Repeat)

Es hora de reconocer que

Todos somas una voz

Abrasa el concepto venimos

De la misma voz

Me necesitas tu a me mas y

Mas que yo a tu

People people let's start

Together let's do it right

People people let's love one

Another I know we know how

Me necesitas tu a mi mas y

Mas que yo a ti

(Repeat)

Migra migra pinche migra

Dejame en pas

People people let's love one

Another I know we know how

End song

After that song ended, Hermione became tired and asked Draco if they could sit out the next few songs. He agreed and led Hermione to a table. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Hermione, how do you like your dance so far? I was hoping to get an ice sculpture of you for the punch bowl, but it didn't turn out right so I abandoned the idea." stated Draco matter-of-factly.

"Oh I absolutely adore everything Draco! Especially you." she taunted flirtatiously.

He took the bait. "Hermione dear, would you please go upstairs and retrieve a parcel I left upstairs? It's about eight inches long and it's rectangular. It's wrapped in blue paper the same as your dress."

"Of course I will Draco, what room is it in?"

"Well, my room of course my dear, where else would it be?" Draco replied.

"Oh yes, I will be right back then." Hermione muttered cheerfully as she ascended the staircase. Now, she thought to herself, where be Draco's room?

Meanwhile, Draco sat and grinned as he thought of what Hermione was getting. Then he realized his mistake… Hermione didn't know where his room was! Now Draco was in trouble. He sprang out of his seat and followed her upstairs only to find out that she found his room without a wrong turn. "How did you find my room Hermione? You've never been in here before have you?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It smells like your cologne." She answered with a grin. "It wasn't that hard actually, everything in it is black!" She laughed as she handed him the box.

"Now my sweet, we must go downstairs for the un veiling of or engagement!" he grinned as he said it, for he was proud of himself and his new fiancé for their accomplishment. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs quickly and called everyone to attention by saying, "Everyone? Hermione and I have an announcement to make! Or actually, I have a question to ask Hermione." He turned towards her, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione looked him in the eye and saw nothing except sincerity and so she answered, "Yes, Draco. I will."

This shocked everyone except Draco… it even surprised Hermione that she would say it out loud and not faint in the process. Draco took Hermione's hand and on it he placed a ring of 24-karat white gold with three small but valuable diamonds mounted in it. He then stood up and kissed her passionately and she kissed him back just as much so. This surprised everyone there, including Draco, who not expected her to fall for him so fast, let alone make out with him in public! This, he thought, foreshadows how fast I will get her somewhere special…like into my bed! The two pulled apart before the kiss became more than that and Harry and Ron sat, mouths agape at Hermione who walked up and closed their mouths with the end of her wand for fear of touching their saliva.

"WHAT?" yelled both of them as Hermione stood with Draco's arm around her waist.


	2. A Gift Worth Recieving

**Disclaimer: I find it safe to say that I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, I would be rich.**

Chapter 2:

A Gift Worth Receiving

We begin our next chapter as Hermione and Draco have just escorted everyone out of the house, and added to that is a combination of stares and glares from a disgruntled Harry and a fuming Ron at Hermione and Draco as the two left the Manor. Hermione then turned towards her fiancé and said, "Draco, when are we to be married?"

Draco answered, "My dear, we are to be married in two days time at sunset on any beach that you choose. The ceremony will be on horseback."

"Oh Draco, I always wanted to ride a horse on the beach, let alone on my wedding day! I'm so happy Draco, I could cry… But where are we going on our honeymoon?" Hermione questioned as the two walked to the room Draco had set up previously to match her room to the dot.

'It seems that all of my belongings were brought to my room as well' thought Hermione as she stepped into her new but temporary room. "Draco?" Hermione asked "Are my parents aware of our engagement?"

"Of course me sweet, of course they know! They do not know, though, that we will be married in two days from now. I will send an owl to notify them first thing tomorrow." Draco sugarcoated things quite a bit just to make Hermione happy, and it made him feel a bit guilty that they would not, in fact, be married in two days, but as soon as they slept in the same bed even if they don't touch each other in any way, shape or form. Draco had planned the mock wedding very early on in the summer and everything would go as planned so far. Hermione did not know that Draco lusted after her like one of those dogs that humps everything they see, until she noticed that his bed was not in his room. And then she asked her question.

"Draco, why is your bed not in your room?"

"Because with you having agreed to marry me, must we not become used to sleeping in the same bed? After all, I will never divorce you and you would never divorce me, so we must never need to sleep in separate beds unless, when I get a job, I go on business trips."

"But, uhh, Draco, why must we sleep in the same bed before marriage? I mean, there's not any specific reason to sleep in the same bed right away is there?"

"Hermione dear, do you see me as a threat or something? You know I would never hurt you! If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't **want** to sleep in the same bed as me! Is it true, my love?" Draco questioned as Hermione speculated what would happen next.

"Why Draco! Such wrong words I have never heard in my life! I was just wondering, because I find it rather charming of you to give me such a precious gift!..." Hermione blushed as she spoke and looked interestedly at her now-slippered feet.

"Well my love, I'm sure you will find Australia very charming as well. But first, we must wed! You will find your dress in your closet tomorrow morning and would you please come with me for a moment to my mother's closet?"

"For what reason, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Why else? I have had a gift prepared for you and we will find it in my mother's closet. I had our house-elves place it there for convenience. Seeing as my mother is out of town, you may, if you desire, sleep in her guest room instead of in a room with me..." he added dejectedly as he turned around and awaited her reply.

"Oh my goodness Draco I can't believe you would do something like that for me!" Hermione exclaimed joyfully as Draco stopped at the closet door.

"Well my love, here is your gift!" Draco stated as the door opened magically to reveal a golden horse. Hermione realized it was a baby unicorn and almost fainted from glee.

"Oh my goodness Draco I love it!"

"It's a female."

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet she doesn't. But that's your job, so let us just call her whatever you wish."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just a little strapped for time. If you, my precious readers, have any plot advice for me, let me know through email or message me. Thanks again for reading.

-Crimson Howler


	3. Questions Unanswered

Dance of A Lifetime

Chapter 3

"Draco, you haven't told me exactly HOW you came across that beautiful unicorn…" Hermione pointed out as Draco headed towards his room.

Hermione continued to pester Draco about the matter and he said, "I had her specially ordered from a sanctuary in Britain. I ordered her special for you. Just for you Hermione dear."

Hermione heard what he said but she didn't believe him. Over the years she had witnessed his ability to 'buy' just about anything he wanted thanks to his father's reputation. She looked at him and said, "Are you telling me the truth Draco? Because if she's stolen, then I wont be able to accept the little filly even thought you meant well about it" Hermione stopped before she began a new sentence as she noticed the look of heart-wrenching pain on his face.

Draco shouted, "Do you not trust me Hermione? Do you not see that I have changed nearly my whole being to make you happy? Or do you CHOOSE not to see it because of my past? Because if that is how you have been feeling then I don't know what I will do with my life…." He finished his last statement as he pushed past Hermione and ran towards his room. Draco ran into his room and sat down on his bed. He flicked his wand at his chandelier and the lights dimmed to near complete darkness.

Hermione stood stalk-still in his doorway and her mind raced to find the answer to his question… She had fallen mentally when he begun yelling and she was only beginning to stand when he ran from her.

Draco did not stop Hermione from entering his room and did not even look at her when she sat down next to him and draped her arms around his shoulder and chest. When he did look at her, he looked as though he would start screaming again but instead he smiled and leaned into Hermione's embrace fully.

This took her completely by surprise and she nearly fell backwards. The two began swaying side-to-side Hermione whispered a poem into Draco's ear. The poem was this:

Never thought I'd see the day

That somebody cared

Not for my problems or my pain

But for me and who I am

Never thought I'd see the day

When someone understood

Not the contemplations of every thing I say

But the love I share in every day

Never thought I'd see the day

Where my sky was blue

Not with clouds or smog or smoke

But a beautiful gleaming sun

Never thought I'd see that day

That is until it came

It came the day that you arrived

Now my life has changed

Because of you

And now I know no matter what

You're here to make my dream

(Of perfect day) into reality

At that, Draco turned towards Hermione and pulled her into a large smothering hug. He stood up swiftly and tugged Hermione up with him. She looked into his steely silver eyes and wondered why she'd never told him that poem before. Then she remembered all those years of him calling her 'Mud blood'. She decided then and there to put that past behind her and to look only towards her future with Draco.

At that same moment, Draco was thinking nearly the exact same thing. But his version was more like, 'I wonder when she wrote that poem…' He stopped wondering and swept her into his arms like a parent carries a small child as he kissed her on the forehead.

In response, she looked once again into his eyes and pulled him into a kiss so long that both of them were gasping for air by the time they parted.

Draco carried Hermione to her room and laid her down on her bed. He lay down on the other side and they sat there for hours just wondering what the other was thinking. After about two hours, Draco got up, tucked the sleeping Hermione in, and tiptoed back to his own room.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to flower petals on her blankets and a note on her bedside table. She read the note and it said,"

Hermione,

Please get dressed and come join me in the Dining Hall, for I have another surprise for you here by the breakfast table. Seeing as I'm sue you miss Hogwarts quite a bit, I assume you will enjoy today's surprise….

Love,

Draco"

Hermione was completely baffled as to what Draco could have done, but she assumed that he would, at this point, do just about anything to please her… Hermione donned her favorite teal sundress and waltzed down the stairs to breakfast.

Draco was waiting near the table so that Hermione wouldn't see her surprise hiding on either sides of the door.

As Hermione entered, Draco gave a signal towards either side of the door and soon all Hermione could see was the Dark Blue robes and flaming red hair of Ron and Harry jumping out at her. She screamed: first in surprise, then in delight as she hugged her two best friends. She squeezed them both half to death and then stopped cold in her tracks. She looked at them sternly and said, "Hello Ronald, Harry, how have you been since the Dance hmm?"

Harry was the one who answered first, while Ron looked as if he was going to explode. "Well Hermione, we are both glad that you are happy and I at least, am sorry for the way I acted the other night."

Ron just stood there turning red and trying to look sincere, but failing. Ron opened his mouth to speak but instead, he just pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. At which point he wrote,

"Hermione, I would tell you I was sorry if Harry would take this blasted bloody silencing charm off me!"

Hermione poked Harry in the ribs and released Ron from the charm herself. She hugged Ron as he began to string curses together and Hermione ended up taking both Harry and Ron's Wands.

Draco didn't have time to explain himself before one of the families' house elves appeared and 'poofed' breakfast on to the table.

Authors note: I'm sorry its been so long sinceI updated... I stopped recieving Reviews, soI stopped writing as well.. Let me know what you think!


	4. She Should Have RealizedIncomplete

Dance of A Lifetime

**Chapter 4**

**She should have Realized**

As the four of them seated themselves around the table and Hermione continued to converse with Harry and Ron, Draco whispered silently with a small female house elf. When he finished speaking to her, she vanished, only to re-appear next to Hermione with a glass of fresh-squeezed Orange-juice.

Hermione grasped the glass lightly and sipped from it as Ron filled his plate to bursting with toast and marmalade, sausages, and eggs and bacon. As always, he was sloppy and made quite a bit of a mess.

Harry, on the other hand, merely poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and spooned a dollop of orange marmalade onto his toast. He ate silently, which was a first, seeing as he and Ron were normally chatting up a storm at mealtimes. No one noticed though, not really.

Draco sat primly in his seat at the head of the table, and ate his scrambled eggs with a glass of milk and a smug look on his face. The glass that Draco had ordered for Hermione was laced with a strong love potion that would last up to 36 hours, but he'd been slipping it to her since just before the party. She, on the other hand, had no clue. He thought himself clever and sly, but realized he was blowing his own horn. He cringed at the thought,

Hermione noticed his cringe and touched his arm tenderly. "Draco? Are you cold or something?"

He shook himself mentally to return from his thoughts. "No, no Hermione…" He smiled softly, "I was simply thinking, and my mind wandered to a few unpleasant thoughts... I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced at first, but she gave in. "Alright… But if you feel ill, let me know, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you the day before our wedding…" She trailed off, her voice full of concern.

He smiled a disarming smile to reassure her. "Really… I'm fine."

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Hermione, we aren't staying long... As a matter of fact, we came by of our own accord to let you know…" He glanced at Ron, and then continued. "We won't be able to make it to the wedding. I have my job at the ministry and they'll can me if I don't show up. Ron's just a git." Harry dodged Ron's sock to his shoulder, as Hermione still had their wands. Harry laughed as he and Ron scrapped next to the table.

Ron was beet red and fuming, but took a few calming breaths and turned to Hermione. "Hermy... I can't come because tomorrow is Jenna's birthday, and we're spending the day together…" He faded to a deeper shade of red and turned back to his seat.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: I will continue this chapter when I get a New Idea on how to continue it! So please, readers, R&R! I apologize greatly for not updating in so long... I just wrote this chapter like five minutes ago..((8:24 AM On 10-17-06))


	5. Sneak Preview of the plot, not ch 5

((okay, a tiny little sneak peek into my continuation of Dance of a Lifetime…. Well, my general plot includes a few curses, a love potion, some romance and a whole lot more, but please, don't review this. It will take me a while to rewrite what I started for chapter four since my computer crashed.)) 


End file.
